A New Covenant
by Celsie
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich are in for an entirely different kind of adventure.  Pairings are a secret!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Caleb, Pogue, Reid or Tyler…everyone else is MINE!!!!

A New Covenant Chapter One: The Arrival 

"Ahh, Mr. Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Sims I presume?" a deep scratchy voice asked as they entered the Dean's office. The room had a dark wood interior that gave the room an ominous feel. "Yes sir." Caleb said as the four guys entered and found a seat. "So you four are here on swimming scholarships is that correct?" Again Caleb said yes. "Well then I assume since you're not from around here that we'll have to find someone to show you around." With that said Dean Marshall leaned over and pressed the intercom button on the receiver in the corner of his desk. "Mrs. Daniels? Could you find someone to show our new students around?" "Of course sir."

Dean Marshall leaned back in his chair and scrutinized the boys. "Let me explain a few things about Ashford Academy. First of all, we are a very respectable school and we'd like to keep it that way." He said with a glance in Pogue's direction. "Uniforms are a must and you will find them in your dorm suite. The four of you will share a two-bedroom suit the same as everyone else on campus. We don't play favorites here so be prepared for that. Failure to attend class without a reasonable excuse is taken very seriously here. As for…" but before he could continue any further a loud knock was heard and he sighed. "Come in."

A small redheaded guy entered the room somewhat nervously. "I was told you had something you needed me to do Dean?" he said glancing at the four bigger guys. "Yes Colin, I need you to show our new students around. Make sure to give them any helpful information, escort them to their rooms and then to their first class of the day." When Colin nodded the Dean waved his hands at them in dismissal. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler followed Colin out the door and down the hall.

"So you guys are transfers from somewhere east right? That's the story going around." He said with a backwards glance at them before turning a corner and exiting the building. "Yeah." Tyler said seeing as how the others weren't really paying attention. "Huh, well then California will be a new experience for you all together." He led them to a courtyard in between two large buildings. "The building on the left is the guy's dormitory, the one on the right is the girls." That said he began his walk towards the guy's dorms.

"So where is everybody?" Caleb asked looking around and noticing for the first time that there weren't any students milling around. "In class, the first class of the day has already started, you'll probably make it to the second." He went into the elevator and beckoned them to follow. "What room number do you guys have?" he asked looking at the button panel. Tyler looked down at his schedule. "Says here we should be in room 417." He looked up at Reid to confirm the number when he received the distant nod he confirmed his response to Colin. 'Okay fourth floor here we come."

It took about a minute and a half for them to reach their floor and when they stepped off Colin drew their attention to the hallway on the left. "This way. It's the third door on the left." He said with a point in the right direction. "Go in and change so we can get you to your second class." He waited outside while the four vanished into their room. "So can we ditch this guy yet?" Reid asked as he changed. "No, once he takes us to our first class then maybe. He's just trying to help out." Caleb said with a shrug. Ten minutes later they exited the room in identical outfits. "Good let's go, class just ended." Five minutes later they had entered the Hall of Instruction, which was actually just the big building where all of the classes were held. Students were milling around obviously enjoying the few minutes between classes any way they could, but as the guys entered the hall all eyes were on them.

"Well, this is fun." Reid said with a smirk at a group of girls who were giggling behind their hands. Colin laughed, "Yeah this is pretty typical. Oh…" he stopped as though frozen and stumbled forward when Pogue ran into him. "Hey what the hell?" Pogue said dusting himself off and glaring at the back of Colin's head. "Shh." Colin said as he moved to one side of the hall. About twenty feet away walked a small group of girls but it was apparent that they dominated the school. They smiled in all directions but everyone staid out of their way.

After the four girls had passed without making any real contact with anyone in the hall they turned to look at Colin who was staring after them with a look of hopelessness on his face. "So…who're the hotties?" Reid asked watching them walk away in appreciation. "Those beauties." Colin said with a look of distaste in Reid's direction, "Are the school princesses. Everyone knows them, the guys' want them, and the girls want to be them. You know classic perfection thing." He said with a sad look on his face. "And you have a thing for them?" Reid said with a grin.

"Shayla Owen, she's the shorter brunette. She's an absolute angel." He said with a soft smile. Reid laughed, "Yeah man whatever." Caleb shook his head, "Let's get to class." Colin took Caleb and Reid to their class first and then Pogue and Tyler to theirs. Now that his job was done he fled to the safety of his own classroom in peace.

Caleb and Reid entered the classroom and found seats near the top row. The top row was clearly invitation only seeing as how three of the girls known as the 'school princesses' were on the top row surrounded by guys all vying for attention. Reid glanced up for a moment and locked eyes with the one he knew to be Shayla but he smirked and turned away.

Alinay watched them enter the room in interest; she had seen them in the halls obviously being led around by Colin. She groaned to herself, Colin was never going to give up on Shayla. He had to know Shayla was completely out of his league. She felt Shayla tap her on the shoulder and she turned in the direction the she was pointing and laughed.

Alinay: _Jolynn? Class is about to start…don't you think you should send the toys back to their seats? _She thought knowing that Jolynn would hear it.

Jolynn: _Aww, and this was one about to become interesting…fine._

Jolynn laughed at something that had been said and then told them that class was about to begin. She watched with a silent smile on her face as the boys filed down to their seats sadly. She looked over at Alinay and sighed but as she was turning to focus on the teacher she caught sight of Reid and Caleb.

Jolynn: _Oh my…who are the new cuties?_ She thought sending the question to both Alinay and Shayla.

Alinay: _I don't know._ Alinay responded before continuing to take notes.

Jolynn: _Shayla…you think you could…you know find out?_ She motioned towards them with an interested look in her eye.

Shayla: _Jo, you know I'd have to be near enough to touch them. Besides, why don't you just wait until after class to find out?_

She rolled her eyes at Jolynn before turning her attention back to the class work in front of her. Now was not the time to be distracted by guys. Without thinking she glanced up and locked eyes with the blonde, she was tempted to look away but he beat her to it. She watched him for a couple seconds longer before turning again to her abandoned work.

After what seemed like an eternity the class ended and the students began to file out. Jolynn had launched herself out of her chair and made her way over to the new boys who were just starting to get out of their seats. "Hello, you must be new here." She said with a bright smile on her face. Shayla shook her head and grabbed her bag before following Alinay to Jolynn's side. "Yeah we are." Caleb said standing up and picking up his own bag. "Caleb Danvers, and this is Reid Garwin." He said motioning to the tall blonde at his side.

Jolynn smiled even brighter, "Well I'm Jolynn Kirsh, and these are my friends Alinay Marsh and Shayla Owen." She said pulling Shayla forward with the look in her eye again. Shayla sighed and reached forward as though dusting lint off of Caleb's shoulder. Instantly she was hit with a wave of nausea and she backed away suddenly very dizzy. Caleb reached out and grabbed her arm to help steady her. Alinay's eyes had widened in surprise and Jolynn had wrapped her arms around Shayla in order to keep her standing. "Shay, are you okay?" Alinay asked touching her forehead as though looking for a fever.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Skipped breakfast you know." She said as she regained her composure and moved away from the two guys who were standing looking quite confused. "Well, we have a friend we're supposed to meet up with so it was a pleasure meeting you but we should get going." Alinay said grabbing Jolynn's arm and pulling her and Shayla out of the classroom. Once they had reached the hall they were instantly met by Nadice who took one look at the concerned expressions on the other girl's faces and led them into an empty hall.

"Shayla, what happened in there?" Alinay demanded anxiety evident in her voice. "I couldn't read him, it was like a huge black wall and I slammed right into it. It _hurt_!" she said looking at them in confusion, nothing like that had ever happened, not in the ten years since she had received her powers. "Who were you trying to read?" Nadice asked curiously. "Two new guys in our History class. It's my fault, I asked her too." Jolynn said giving Shayla a hug. "I'm sorry Shay." "No one is to blame here. Maybe her powers were a little weak because she didn't eat." Alinay suggested quietly as people began to enter the hall. "In that case let's go down to the quad and get some lunch." Nadice suggested helping Shayla to her feet and leading them out of the hall.

Caleb and Reid watched the three girls leave the room in silence, "What was that all about?" Reid asked glancing at Caleb in confusion. "I don't know, she touched me and I felt strange for a moment and then she fell backwards." "Huh, well let's go find the guys and then something to eat. Shouldn't be too much longer before Kate and Sarah call you guys." He said with a shake of his head.

They exited the room and saw Pogue and Tyler approaching from the left. "You guys ready to find a place to eat around here?" Pogue asked when he got close enough to be heard. "Yeah man, I'm starving." Reid said as he took the lead and followed a group of students out of the building. The Quad was the area between the dorms, front building and the class hall. There were vending machines and small stands much like those you would find at a carnival only they were serving wholesome meals instead of teeth rotting sugar.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Tyler said as he spotted a stand selling seafood of all kinds. "Yeah not a bad place." Caleb said with a nod. They spotted a table under a tree several feet away from the main tables of the quad and they made their way to it. "Man, there are some serious hotties here." Reid said watching a set of tall blonde twins walk by. "Reid it's California, those are typical here." Pogue said as he sat down with a tray of food.

Suddenly a ringing erupted from Caleb's back pocket and he smiled. "That's probably Sarah." He said as he opened the phone. "Hey." He said with a happy smile on his face. He got up and wandered away from the table to finish his conversation in peace. Moments later Pogue got a call from Kate and he vanished too. "I don't know why they're clinging to those two when we've got the girls here." He said smirking at a girl a few tables away. "Because they care for them?" Tyler said with a frown in Reid's direction. He didn't always understand Reid's player ways, if he had a choice he'd much prefer a serious relationship to a fling. "Whatever." Reid said as he dug into his own food.

Shayla sat down at their designated table, which much to her dismay was in the center of the Quad. Nadice sat next to her and placed a salad in front of her, "Come on hun, you need to eat." She said taking a bite of her own salad. "Yeah, I know." Shayla said as she slowly began eating. She knew the other girls saw her as the weakest of the three because not only was she the smallest but her power was the least…flashy. Alinay could move things with her mind, Jolynn was telepathic, and even Nadice had the ability to manipulate energy any way she wanted; all Shayla could do was read a person when she touched them. She ate another bite of her salad slowly as she thought about it. She loved her friends but she hated being seen as the weakest, she knew they only watched her so closely because they cared but just once she'd like to be the one to save them.

Alinay and Jolynn sat down across from them and smiled brightly at Shayla. "Feeling better Shay?" Jolynn asked snapping her fingers in front of Shayla's blank face. Shayla shook her head slightly and then nodded, "Yeah I'm okay." She took another bite of her salad and brought herself into the conversation. Several minutes later a girl walked over to them and stood somewhat nervously waiting for them to acknowledge her.

Shayla looked up first, "Hi, Maria right?" she asked smiling politely at the girl. "Y-yes." She said a look of awe centering on her face. "What can we do for you Maria?" Nadice asked finally looking over at her. "Umm, well I know you guys are pretty busy and everything but well…I'm having a big party at my parent's mansion tonight and I was wondering if you guys would want to come. It's going to be a lot of fun." She said her eyes wide and hopeful.

Shayla looked over at Alinay who was generally the one who made group decisions. "I don't see why not. It sounds like a lot of fun." Alinay said with a bright smile on her face. Maria's eyes widened and she blushed, "Thanks well, I guess I'll see you guys later! Enjoy lunch!" as she was about to walk away Jolynn suddenly looked up. "Oh Maria! You've seen the new students right?" She asked sweetly. Maria nodded, "Yeah, I have a couple of classes with them." She said looking slightly confused.

"Well wouldn't it be a lovely thing if you were to invite them? We want to welcome them to Ashford don't we?" Jolynn's eyes were shining brighter then usual and everyone at the table could tell she was using her powers to lay the idea into Maria's mind. After all, she wouldn't want it traced back as her idea. Maria's eyes cleared and she walked away without another word. Moments later her boyfriend got up and went over to the table where Caleb and his friends were sitting.

Caleb and Pogue had returned from their phone conversations just seconds before a tall black haired boy came over. "Hey, name's Todd." He said with a grin. "Look, my girl's having a big party tonight and she thought it'd be a good idea to invite you guys since you're new here and everything. So, you in?" he asked looking down at them. Caleb looked around and seeing no objection nodded, "Sure, where's it at?" Todd grinned, "Awesome, if you go out the front gates and turn left drive for about a mile and it's the big brick mansion on your right. Just look for the house where all the cars are parked." He nodded and walked away. Caleb shrugged, "Not quite Nicky's but it might be fun." The others nodded in agreement.

(Leave me lots of feedback!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Caleb, Pogue, Reid or Tyler…everyone else is MINE!!!!

A New Covenant

Chapter Two: A Party-like Disaster

After classes had ended for the day the girls met in their dorm room. "So girls," Alinay said as she entered Shayla and Nadice's room, "What are we going to wear tonight?" she asked with a laugh as she collapsed on Nadice's bed. Jolynn entered behind her and sat on the floor in front of Shayla's bed. Shayla was lying on her stomach on her bed and when the other two entered the room she looked up, "Something scandalous." She said in a dramatic sexy voice. "Oh, I like scandalous." Jolynn said as she got up and went to Shayla's closet.

Shayla's closet was divided into two categories, party outfits and everyday clothes. Naturally her party outfits were far more interesting. Jolynn searched through the clothes and finally pulled out a short white skirt with a slit that went halfway up the length of the skirt. "Well I think little Miss Shay should definitely wear this little number." She said turning slightly.

The most amazing thing about Shayla was that while she was gorgeous she wasn't quite as flashy about it as the other girls so most of her party clothes were left to the disposal of her roommates. Shayla blushed, "I can't wear that!" she said looking shocked. The other girl's laughed, "Come on Shay, just this once? I won't ask for a birthday gift for the nest three years!" Alinay begged.

Shayla stared at her for a moment and then looked back at Jolynn. "Fine…I'll wear it." The room erupted into loud cheers and then subsided into giggles.

Two hours later the girls left the room dressed to blow minds and completely aware that they would. When they reached the parking lot they stood for a moment trying to decide whose car to take. Finally they chose to take Shayla's silver Miata. Moments later they arrived at the party and entered the house.

"You're here!" Maria said as she greeted them excitedly at the door. Shayla smiled and gave her a small hug. "Thanks so much for the invite Maria. You have such a beautiful house!" she said looking around in appreciation. They took off their jackets and Maria hung them in the coat closet before leading them to the ballroom.

Shayla looked down at herself in disbelief one last time. They had somehow gotten her into the white mini with a light blue lace halter-top that showed off her slightly tanned arms. On her feet she wore a pair of white platform sandals making her about two inches taller. She took a deep breath and entered the room behind the other girls.

Caleb went to the bar and grabbed beers for the four of them. They walked over to a small group of guys who were drinking and playing pool. Reid and Tyler immediately got in on a game while Caleb and Pogue stood nearby drinking their beers and discussing their first swim practice.

Suddenly a scrawny guy with thick glasses appeared next to Tyler. "Zach? You-you uh asked me to let you know when uh the-they got here." He said nervously looking around at the other guys. A tall blonde stood up and glanced over towards the door. "Sorry boys playtimes over, there's a sexy little blonde calling my name…or at least she will be very soon." He said as he handed the pool stick to the scrawny messenger and made his way to the four girls who had just entered.

Reid watched him walk away with a look of pure contempt on his face. He could honestly say that guy disgusted him, sure he might be bad himself sometimes but he was never THAT bad.

Zach made his way through the crowd to Alinay's side. "Nice outfit." He said not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring down her shirt. Alinay glanced up at him and then over at Shayla. "Shay? If you don't mind?" She said motioning towards Zach.

Shayla rolled her eyes and moved in between them, "Zach right? Well see, Alinay is really busy right now but if you leave me your name and number then when she's available…" "You'll be the last person she calls!" Nadice said with a laugh as she and

Shayla walked away leaving Zach to the ridicule of the onlookers.

Reid had seen and heard the entire exchange and couldn't help laughing at the guy when he came back. "Apparently playtimes back on boys." He said with a smirk. "You think that's funny asshole?" Zach said his eyes flashing as he glared at Reid. Reid looked up into Zach's face without flinching, "Yeah I do." "Reid!" Caleb said his voice low in warning but Reid ignored him.

Before anyone knew what was happening Zach punched Reid in the face knocking him backwards. Then the entire area erupted into chaos.

Nadice had felt the energy building in the room but before she was able to warn anyone violence erupted from the guys next to the pool table. "Oh hell! He just punched Reid!" Alinay said angrily as she started their way.

Nadice grabbed her arm and held her back, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she whispered looking at the fighting guys.

"Well we can't let them kill each other!" Alinay said breaking free of Nadice's grip.

"Let Jo handle it." Shayla said as she caught sight of Jolynn staring intently at the group. After several moments, Zach held up a hand to stop the fighting momentarily. "Let's move this outside. No need to break Maria's house while I break your face." Reid looked somewhat confused but followed Zach through the crowd all the same.

Once they had gotten outside Reid and Zach faced off again this time surrounded by a crowd of people who had left the party to watch the fight. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler stood behind Reid watching him very carefully. They knew Reid was a hot head and he wouldn't always think twice about using in public.

By the time everyone had left the party to watch the fight Reid was sporting the beginnings of a black eye, his nose was bleeding and his lip was busted, however Zach wasn't much better off. Zach's arm was hanging at a funny angle and hi cheek was swelling up and already bruising.

They broke apart for a moment and Shayla chose this moment to jump into the middle of the makeshift arena. "You two have got to stop." She said her voice quiet but demanding. Reid's eyes focused on her and she turned to him to try and make him understand that fighting was pointless. Zach chose this moment to come up behind her and wrap his arms tightly around her so that she couldn't break free.

"Baby, I'll have plenty of time for you later. After I kick this guy's ass." Having said that he forcefully turned her around and kissed her harshly before pushing her aside. She hit the dirt hard and pushed herself up on her hands and turned to face him, her eyes were normally a soft blue but now they were hard as ice. Reid had also gotten much angrier.

Most of the guys had stepped forward to defend her but Reid had made it obvious that this was his fight and no one was going to interfere especially now. Alinay and Jolynn had come running to Shayla's side followed closely by Nadice. They helped Shayla to her feet and pulled her out of the ring. Shayla's eyes were still cold as ice and nothing they said or did seemed to get any response out of her. She was staring so intently at the two guys who were both waiting to see who would make the first move that it seemed like nothing else mattered in the world.

Reid moved forward and it was on again but it was apparent that Reid was winning this time, and after several minutes he hit Zach so hard in the stomach that he doubled over and hit the dirt gasping for air. Reid resisted the urge to kick him in the face while he was down.

Instead he looked over at Shayla who was staring back at him and then he grabbed his jacket up off the ground and disappeared with Caleb, Pogue and Tyler in tow.

Maria came running after Shayla, Nadice, Alinay and Jolynn as they were grabbing their coats and leaving the house. "I'm so sorry Shayla. I never meant for any of this to happen." She said as though pleading for forgiveness. Shayla turned to her and smiled, "Don't worry about it hun. It's not you're fault." She said gently before waving goodbye.

She tossed the keys to Nadice and told her to drive. She nodded and watched sadly as Shayla climbed into the back and leaned her head against the front headrest. Nadice and Alinay exchanged worried expressions but got into the car in silence.

Reid climbed into the SUV in angry silence. The others climbed in after him and sat in silence for a moment as they drove before finally Caleb spoke. "I know this sounds corny…but I'm actually really proud of you Reid." He said looking at him in the rear view mirror as he drove.

Reid remained silent and then looked up at him, "Why? Because I nearly got my ass kicked?" "No because you fought that asshole and won without using, and he really had it coming after what he did to Shayla." Caleb said looking at him again. "Oh yeah, that's the girl Colin's so crazy about right?" Tyler said glancing at Reid.

"Yeah, I would have kicked his ass after that, but Reid had already claimed him." Pogue said quietly from the front. Reid remained silent for a few minutes longer before looking at them. "Thanks guys." He said, it was a very un-like Reid thing to do but they didn't comment.

When they reached the school they got out of the car and walked into the Quad and sat down. "You know that probably would have been an awesome party if it hadn't turned ugly so fast." Tyler said sadly. "Whatever man." Reid said.

As the silver Miata pulled into the parking lot the headlights slid over the four guys sitting at a table in the middle of the Quad. Shayla quickly got out of the car and began walking in that direction still silent. The other three followed her unsure of what she was going to do. As she got closer Pogue caught sight of her and pointed her out to the others.

Reid turned to slowly face her and waited. Shayla stopped a few feet from them and simply stared for a moment before speaking. "I wanted to thank you for kicking Zach's ass earlier." She said her voice barely more then a whisper.

Reid's eyes widened slightly, "I was going to do it either way but what he did just made it a little more worth while. Nobody should treat a girl that way." He said with a shrug. Shayla leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." She said before turning and walking away without another word. Reid watched in stunned silence as the four girls walked into their dormitory. "Did…"

Caleb laughed, "She did."

"I need sleep." Reid said shaking his head. He got up and the four of them left for their own dorm room.

(Please leave feedback?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Caleb, Pogue, Reid or Tyler…everyone else is MINE!!!!

A New Covenant

Chapter Three: A Revelation and A Mystery

The next morning dawned entirely too bright and entirely too early for the girl in room 548. Shayla rolled over and stared bleary eyed at the alarm clock on her bedside table. Was it really already eight in the morning? She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling as the memories of the night before came flooding back.

She knew the moment the other girls woke up they'd want an explanation but she wasn't sure what she could say. Sighing she sat up and slipped out of bed, grabbing up her bathroom bag she exited the suite and headed for the showers that were located down the hall. Maybe a hot shower would help clear her head.

Nadice heard Shayla get up and head for the showers but her hangover from the night before was too massive for her to even speak. Why was she always the one to drink the most? _Oh yeah because I have a drinking problem._ She though angrily not caring that if Jo was awake she would hear it.

It wasn't like her friends didn't know about her drinking problem; she'd never keep a secret like that from them it was just that they trusted her to handle it on her own or ask them for help. She just hadn't asked yet and she wasn't sure she was ready to. She got to her feet and stumbled into the small makeshift kitchen between the two rooms. She started a pot of coffee and then went to change clothes. She'd shower after the hangover had dissipated.

Luckily it was Saturday and there weren't any classes today. The beeping of the coffee pot made her get up and grab a mug just as the smell lured Alinay and Jolynn out of bed. They grabbed a cup as well and the three of them sat on the floor in Shayla and Nadice's room in silence.

"Something really weird happened with Shayla last night didn't it?" Jolynn asked softly not wanting to speak to loud because she had the feeling that Nadice had a hangover again. "Yeah." Alinay said taking a sip of her coffee and allowing the warmth to flood over her body.

"Should we ask her about it?" Nadice asked her voice barely more then a whisper. "I think so." Alinay said with a firm nod. They had just finished off their coffee when Shayla entered the room in a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"Morning guys." She said quietly. She grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and sat down in front of her bed knowing that it wouldn't be long before the other girls follow suit. Slowly the other girls filtered into the room and sat down around her.

"So…you wanna tell us what happened last night?" Alinay said watching her. Shayla looked down slightly before admitting something she didn't think she'd ever admit to them.

"I'm just tired of being the only one without useful powers. I mean you guys can defend yourselves with your powers and I'm completely defenseless. I don't understand why the Goddess would chose me to carry this burden." She whispered her eyes on her hands. "I guess when Zach violated me I hated myself and everyone around me because someone else had to defend me."

Alinay reached out and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Oh hun, why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked looking into her eyes. "Maybe it's time we got back in touch with the Goddess. I mean it's been a while. Maybe she can help Shayla." Jolynn said looking back and forth from Alinay to Nadice. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Nadice said as she patted Shayla's hand. "Then that's what we'll do, tonight." She said helping Shayla to her feet.

Shayla smiled, "Thanks you guys, I wish I had only talked to you before I made a complete full of myself in front of Reid and his friends last night." She said with a grin on her face. "I don't know hun, you might have just gotten yourself another admirer." Nadice said with a wink. Shayla smirked and followed the other girls out of the dorm. The halls were still empty and for that they were thankful.

They weren't in the mood to deal with the questions/apologies/and or comments that their classmates would offer about last night's party. They reached the Quad and saw a few sparse students wandering around looking wasted, they walked around them and climbed into Shayla's silver Miata. "Time to restock on our supplies." Alinay said as she climbed into the passenger's seat next to Shayla.

Tyler sat up in his bed and glanced over to the blonde head poking out of the covers on the opposite bed. He felt anger boiling up in his stomach. It wasn't so much anger as it was jealousy. Why did Reid get all the attention? He had nearly cried last night when Shayla had kissed Reid. Why was it always his hotheaded friend that got all of the attention? He climbed out of bed and threw some clothes on. He needed to get out for a while. He couldn't stay in the same place as Reid much longer without strangling him in his sleep.

Pogue watched Tyler glare down at Reid before leaving the dorm in silence. He had a feeling he knew what was going on but he wasn't going to comment. Instead he got out of bed threw some clothes on and went outside to call Kate. Twenty minutes later he came back in to find Reid sitting up in bed with a mirror examining his bruised face. "Not as bad as it could have been I suppose." He said quietly. He glanced up at Pogue and then over at Tyler's unmade but empty bed. "Where'd baby boy go?" he asked setting the mirror aside and stretching slightly.

Pogue shook his head, "I think he went for a run." It was very unlike Tyler to leave without telling someone first but maybe coming to California was making him a little surer of himself. Either way it wasn't any of Pogue's business until someone made it so.

Pogue laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his conversation with Kate had not gone as well as he had hoped. He had tried to explain what had happened at the party but she was too distracted by whatever was going on around her while he was trying to talk to her…so he had of course gotten angry. He knew there wasn't any reason to get angry, sure it was annoying but it wasn't her fault. Still he had gotten pissed said a few choice words and then hung up. He rubbed his face with his hands; he really needed to learn to control his temper a little bit better.

"Something wrong man?" Reid said as he got out of bed and dressed. "No." Pogue answered simply. He wasn't ready to share his relationship problems with Caleb yet…which meant it would be years before he would be ready to share them with Reid. "Hey Caleb wake your ass up. It's time we found out what's in this town." Pogue said throwing his pillow at his best friend's head.

"Go to hell." Caleb said though it was muffled because his face was buried in his pillow. "Yeah yeah we all will one day but for now let's get out this jail cell and have some fun." Pogue said getting to his feet, "I'll meet you guys in the Quad after you're dressed." He said as he left the room. In truth he wanted to try and find Tyler but he wasn't sure how successful that would be.

Reid watched Pogue leave the room before turning to Caleb who was slowly waking up and beginning to look around. "Did Shayla kiss me last night?" Reid asked wondering if that part of the night had been a dream. "Yeah man she did, what's the big deal. It wasn't a serious kiss and even if it were it wasn't like it was your first kiss or even a kiss from someone you were interested in." Caleb said as he sat up and stretched sighing slightly as the bones popped and realigned themselves.

"I don't know man, it felt different. Maybe I was just really out of it from the alcohol and the fighting." He said getting dressed. "Well whatever it is we have plenty of time to analyze it later. Let's get out of here and find Pogue and Tyler." He said shutting and locking the door behind them.

(Please leave feedback?)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Caleb, Pogue, Reid or Tyler…everyone else is MINE!!!!

A New Covenant

Chapter Four: A Meeting In Town

Pogue had entered the Quad to find Tyler sitting under a tree with his eyes closed. "Hey man, what's the deal?" he asked sitting in the grass across from him. Tyler opened his eyes and watched Pogue sit down in the grass before responding to him. "Nothing." He said making it clear he didn't want to talk about it. Pogue raised a brow knowing full well that he was lying, but he didn't comment because Caleb and Reid were coming across the grass towards them.

"What's going on guys?" Caleb asked looking at them with slight confusion showing on his face. "Nope, just waiting on your lazy ass." Pogue said getting to his feet and allowing Tyler his secret. "Well then let's get outta here before something decides to keep us." Reid said heading for the parking lot. As they were about to climb into the car Reid glanced over to where the silver Miata had been parked the night before.

"Hey, Shayla's car is gone." He said as he climbed into the car. "Maybe they're in town or something." Caleb said as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. Tyler felt his blood boiling again. It was something that had begun happening every time Reid mentioned Shayla. She was too good for him.

Pogue caught Tyler's eye in the rearview mirror and Tyler turned away. Pogue shook his head slightly before turning to Caleb. "This is a really small town." Ipswich had been small but this was about half its size. They looked out the windows as they passed stores, cafes, a couple of bars, a few churches and houses. It was a typical small town place. Caleb parked in front of a small café. "Let's get something to eat."

Nadice moved through the aisles with her eyes trained on the spice labels. The girls had split up to gather supplies for the summoning ritual and she had gotten spice duty. Which was why she was examining the shelves looking for Rosemary leaves, Mint leaves, and Ginger.

After everyone had gathered their things they were supposed to meet at The Sunshine Café. Nadice looked down at her watch and groaned. Since when did it take twenty minutes to find three common spices? "May I help you?" an older woman asked as she approached. Nadice looked up and smiled, "Yes actually…"

Alinay moved through the flower shop with ease, she probably had the easiest job out of the four. All she had to do was find four perfect roses. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem but it was becoming clear that the roses on display were not quite up to par. She sighed and went over to the counter. "Excuse me? Are those the only roses you have?" she asked curiously.

The owner of the shop looked up at Alinay and then over to the roses. "No there are a few dozen more in the back." She said looking at Alinay strangely. "Could I see them?" Alinay asked. The owner eyed her silently before beckoning her to follow.

Shayla and Jolynn had decided to get their stuff together so they could use the car. They stopped off first to complete Shayla's task at the small Home Works shop. It sold a variety of things to make your home prettier or whatever. They only ever came in for the candles.

Shayla quickly bought four white candles and four red candles, it wasn't the first time she had been chosen for candle duty in the ten years since the girls had been brought together by the Goddess. As she got back into the car she set the bag into the back seat and started up the car. Now it was time to go to Jolynn's house for the book.

It was only a few blocks away and when they arrived they got out of the car in a bit of a rush as they realized they were running late. "Damn where are my keys?" Jolynn muttered as she dug through her purse for the elusive set of house keys.

Finally after about a minute of digging through her purse she pulled out a set of silver keys and opened the front door. It only took a moment for them to decide that while Shayla would get the snake venom Jolynn would get the book. Seemingly seconds later they met in the hall and left the house. They had about two minutes before they were suppose to meet Nadice and Alinay at the café.

Nadice entered the café and was instantly greeted by the manager. "Ah Miss Mays. Usual seat I presume?" he asked with a smile. "Yes thank you Edward. The others will be along soon." She said heading up the stairs with her bag in hand. The 'usual seat' was in the balcony overlooking the rest of the café, and since Alinay was owner…she reserved the spot for them and only them.

Nadice had just sat down when Alinay entered the café carrying four roses in full bloom. Nadice watched as Edward bombarded Alinay with papers notes and praises about the new chef he had just hired. As Alinay listened she glanced up at Nadice and rolled her eyes, Nadice just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, then she sat back and ordered a soda.

Pogue entered the Café ahead of the other guys and bumped into Alinay making her drop the papers and scatter them everywhere. "Sorry." Pogue said without looking up as he helped Edward pick up the papers. When he stood to hand them to the person he had walked into he was surprised to find Alinay looking at him with a frown on her face.

"Here you go." He said awkwardly as the other guys came in. "Hello Alinay." Caleb said as he entered. "Caleb." She said with a nod and a smile. She waved at Reid and Tyler as they entered. "Edward, anything they order is on the house."

The as she walked away she glanced back, "Welcome to The Sunshine Café." Then she went up the stairs to the balcony roses and papers still in hand. The guys watched her enter the balcony and waved up at Nadice who smiled and waved back.

"What are they doing here?" Nadice asked looking at Alinay curiously. "Not a clue, I'd imagine they were getting something to eat though." Alinay said with a smirk. Nadice rolled her eyes and threw a piece of ice at her. "Be that way then…oh look here comes Jo and Shay." She said standing up and waving down to the other girls.

"Get up here!" she said thankful that the place was fairly empty. "We're coming, chill out!" Shayla said waving at her with a grin on her face. She took the stairs two at a time and slid into the chair next to Nadice. "So ladies did we get everything?" she asked with a grin as she stole Nadice's soda and took a drink before ordering her own. "Yeah." Alinay said setting the roses on the table in between them.

"Well you're much happier now that we're doing this aren't you?" Jolynn asked with a grin in Shayla's direction. "Well yeah, I'll be even happier if she can help me." Shayla said with a happy smile. "So Jo…the new guys are here." Nadice said with a smirk. Jolynn's eyes widened, "Really? We should get them to come up here and eat with us!" she said excitedly.

Alinay raised a brow, "Are you really that interested in playing with them?" She had seen her friend do some pretty crazy things where guys are concerned but she also knew that serious relationships were forbidden to them. Jolynn's eyes darkened slightly as they always did when she felt like she was being judged.

"Does it matter? Maybe I just want to be friendly! They are new here after all!" she said coldly. Alinay eyes narrowed, "Watch your tone." She said her voice low and deadly. "Guys? Knock it off!" Nadice said her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. It wasn't unusual for the two girls to fight; they both had a bit of a stubborn streak.

Shayla leaned back and sighed, "Lina…you know Jo better then that. Jo, all she's trying to say is that she's worried about you." She looked back and forth between them; maybe they were beginning to lose their connection, which meant that the ritual couldn't happen fast enough. They needed to be reminded of why they were friends and soon.

She took a sip of her drink and watched in silence as the two girls refused to look at each other until finally Jolynn turned to Alinay and apologized. "I'm sorry Lina…I didn't mean to be so hateful." She said wrapping her arms around Alinay and hugging her tightly. Alinay smiled softly, "I'm sorry too Jo, I should have known you'd never risk us that way." She said soothingly as she hugged Jolynn back.

Nadice smiled, "Well now that we have reacquainted ourselves with the rules…lets go say Hi." She said getting to her feet and grabbing her shopping bag. The other girls nodded and followed her.

Caleb glanced up as the girls came down the winding stairs from the balcony to the main floor. "Hey guys." Jolynn said sliding into the booth next to Tyler. "Hi." Tyler said shyly as he looked nervously at the other guys. "So we thought we'd come down and say hi, make small talk you know." Nadice said with a grin. Caleb laughed, "Yeah."

"So did you have a hard time finding your way around town?" Nadice asked pulling up a chair. "Not really, but then we just drove up this road and waited until we found something interesting." Pogue said honestly.

Suddenly the familiar ringing erupted from both Caleb and Pogue. "Damn, you know they had to of time that one.' Reid said with a smirk as both Caleb and Pogue excused themselves to answer their calls. Alinay took Caleb's seat and looked at Reid in interest, "They who?" she asked tucking a strand of her shiny blonde hair behind her ear. "Their girlfriends, Sarah and Kate." Tyler answered glancing up at Shayla who had watched Caleb walk away with a slight look of disappointment on her face.

"Oh bummer," Nadice said sadly, "We were just about to ask if you guys wanted to go to a movie this afternoon." Reid smirked, "They'll probably go after they get off the phone."

Pogue answered his phone quickly but once he had he wasn't sure what to say. The last time he had talked to Kate he'd been pretty pissed. Now all they could do was sit on the phone in silence. Finally he cracked, "Baby…"he whispered trying to get her to talk to him, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Don't." she said her voice a whisper but harsher. Pogue felt his blood begin to boil, he didn't know what it was that always made him get so angry so fast but something felt wrong, he could hear it in her voice. "Don't what?" he demanded trying to control the irritation in his voice.

"Pogue I can't handle your insane jealousy!" she said angrily. "You're on the other side of the fucking country!" Pogue's eyes widened, "What's your point?" Kate sighed on the other end of the line. "Pogue, I'm tired…I want to be able to go out and have fun, but every time I do you get pissed off because I'm hanging out with another guy. You aren't here! Stop trying to control my every move!" He began to say something but the resounding click of her hanging up on him was enough to silence whatever he might have said.

He threw his phone against a tree as hard as he could and watched as it shattered. "Well I guess I won't be calling her back." He said to himself, strangely calm after the display of anger. He turned and walked back inside the café leaving the broken pieces of phone on the ground glinting dangerously in the sun.

Caleb smiled brightly as he listened to Sarah talk excitedly about the classes she was taking this year. It was good to hear her voice again and he couldn't help telling her so. "I've missed you Sarah." He said leaning against the car and closing his eyes. He knew if he wanted he could Use and be able to see her but the guys would kill him and then Sarah would be pissed because she hadn't gotten to kill him for it.

So he forced himself to be content with simply hearing her voice. He heard someone's scream of rage in the background and his eyes shot open, "What the hell was that?" he asked concern rolling over him. "That would be Kate, look I have to go and talk to her. Call you later?" Sarah said sweetly. "Sure." Caleb said with a nod, which he thought, she can't really see but whatever. He closed the phone and walked back into the café wondering what Pogue had done now.

Pogue walked over to his seat with an angry expression on his face. "Everything okay?" Shayla asked talking for the first time since they had come down. Pogue looked up and allowed his face to soften somewhat. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He said shaking his head at Caleb's questioning glance.

"So guys now that you're back, they wanted to know if we'd like to go see a movie here in a little while." Reid said trying not to roll his eyes at the two. He still couldn't understand them holding on to the girls back at Spencer. Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "Sure sounds good to me." Pogue nodded in silent agreement.

"Great, so…let's go!" Jolynn said jumping up and grabbing Shayla's hand before running out followed closely behind by everyone else. "Just follow us." Shayla said as she climbed into the driver's seat and started her car. She pulled out of her parking spot and took off after she knew they were following.

(Please leave feedback?)


End file.
